More Than Just A Friend
by FallenAngel184
Summary: On an outing to Republic City, all Jinora wants to do is read... But that changes when she meets a young boy named Skoochy who takes her on a tour of the magical city. A two-part story about when Jinora met Skoochy and what happened in the years after.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I absolutely LOVE Jinoochy! It's become my newest favorite ship of Legend of Korra, and it's not even real XD But that doesn't stop me! I feel like I know these two characters so well though, and I especially love Skoochy in my headcanon... He's just so freaking awesome. Also, in my mind, he's a huge fan of pro-bending.**

**Anyway, there is a little Masami in here, even though I don't support that ship, because there has to be for the timing to work (there'll be some jealous!Korra). This is before everyone gets captured and stuff, and in my mind the pro-bending arena is fixed and not burned, but it isn't really used either. Enjoy my dreamy pairing story! (it IS pretty AU)**

"But Jinora, you just HAVE to come!" Ikki whined, pulling on her big sister's hand.

"I said no, Ikki!" The oldest airbending child jerked her arm out of the quick-talking seven-year-old's reach. "I don't want to go into the city! I'm perfectly happy reading my romantic adventure books. Now, go awa- HEY! Give that back!" Ikki giggled loudly as she snatched the thick tome from her sister, jumping around the room before skipping out the door and leading the furious ten-year-old to the ferry where Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Meelo were currently boarding. She leaped onto the boat, followed quickly by her sister.

"Oh, hi Jinora!" Korra sounded surprised. "I thought you were planning on reading all day."

"I WAS," she hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at Ikki, who squeaked and hid behind Bolin. "But now I guess I'm coming with you guys."

"You could always sit in Central City Park and read," Asami suggested, nestling closer to Mako as he placed an arm around her shoulders. Jinora noticed Korra stiffening slightly and turning away from the couple to look across the water, frowning. Jinora raised an eyebrow. She may not have much experience with relationships, but she knew there was something there.

"So, what do you say, Jin?" Bolin asked, interrupting her scrutinizing. "Want to hang in the park while we go sightseeing? We can meet back at the docks at the end of the day." She sighed, grabbing her book from where it'd fallen on the deck. Might as well read in a quiet place instead of being dragged around by her kid sister.

"Sure. You guys have fun."

* * *

_...and the earthbender twitched his hands, causing the ground to rise and Kumiko to lose her footing on the dirt. "I told you I could sweep you off your feet," he smirked, holding out a calloused hand to help her up. She ignored it, clambering to her feet looking disgruntled. "That was cheating," she sniffed, turning up her nose. Haruto grinned, opening his mouth to begin a retort..._

"Hey, you there!" a young male voice interrupted Jinora's reading. She clenched her fist, annoyed. Was everyone determined to keep her from finishing her book today? She raised her head, poised to send an air blast into the boy's face, when he plopped down next to her, surprising her enough to let go of the air. A harsh gust whipped his patched cap off his shaggy head, flipping over itself only to be stopped by a tree next to the bench on which they sat.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," the scruffy boy chuckled, jumping over to his hat and placing it back on his dirty black hair. To Jinora's suspicious and questioning look, he laughed again. "I was wondering if you were one of the airbending kids. I figured, because of the red and yellow getup, that you were, but I wasn't totally sure. There certainly are some crazies here in Central City Park." Jinora nodded slowly, thinking that maybe she'd met a "crazy" now herself... "Anyway," he started again, "I'm Skoochy. What's your name, dollface?" A dirty, calloused hand was held out to her, and she suddenly thought of her romance-adventure story. No, she thought, scoffing inwardly. This is nothing like that. Blinking a bit to clear her over-imaginative head, she offered her own, cleaner, daintier hand, gripping his tanned one and shaking it firmly.

"I'm Jinora. And don't call me dollface, mister. That's not proper. I'm only ten, and you barely look eleven!" She shook her finger at him, secretly smiling as he looked vaguely affronted.

"Well, I'm sorry, Miss Jinora. I'll be more like a gentleman next time. And I'll have you know, I'm twelve and a half; NOT eleven." He crossed his skinny arms, his glances seeming teasingly offended. She giggled slightly, responding to part of his statement.

"Next time? What makes you think we'll be seeing each other again?"

"Well, we have to!" he exclaimed, jumping up and waving his arms about comically. "I have to practice being a gentleman, don't I?" Jinora nodded, snickering as passersby stared at him like he was a rabaroo doing a circus performance.

"Here, let me practice now," he held out his hand, helping the airbender up from the wooden bench. "I'll take you on a tour of Republic City. We'll go everywhere no one else can." Jinora smiled, following Skoochy across the alabaster bridge and out of Central City Park.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Skoochy thought he could lead Jinora around all day. She was constantly amazed at seeing things in person that she'd read about, and kept spouting off facts that even he didn't know, and he'd lived in Republic City all his life.

"Oh, it's Narook's Noodlery! Y'know, Bolin and Korra say it's the best place around." Jinora suddenly blushed, turning to her tour guide. "Uhm, would you want to stop and get some lunch?" The scruffy rag-a-muffin grinned brightly, taking the girl's hand and leading her into the restaurant.

"Welcome!" the owner boomed. "Oh, hello Skoochy! Hmm, who's the dame?" Narook winked at the two young people, making them both flush and Skoochy send him a glare.

"We'd like a table please," Jinora requested, her face still a vibrant pink.

"Of course," he winked again, ushering them over to a small table near a window with an excellent view of Central City Station.

"Oh, this city is wonderful," the airbender sighed, gazing out at the brilliant, late-afternoon glow that lit the peaceful train station. Skoochy nodded absently.

"Yeah, you are," he murmured under his breath, just low enough so his "date" couldn't hear him. "If you think that's good," he started louder, "you should come with me to see the attic of the pro-bending arena when we're done eating. I just know you've never seen a better view, even from Air Temple Island, and since they fixed up the burned bits, Toza- the owner- lets me use the gym to practice sometimes." Jinora turned to him in surprise.

"You're a bender?" She raised her thin eyebrows.

"But of course," Skoochy grinned, flicking his nimble fingers and raising up a stray pebble off the floor. "Earthbender since I could crawl. I wish I could join a pro-bending team for it, but I'm not old enough; and that's regardless of the fact they shut the tournaments down." His downcast look transferred to Jinora, and she caught his eyes in a sympathetic look.

"I bet you'd be amazing," she smiled shyly, unconsciously improving his mood on multiple levels. He beamed as he noticed their bowls were cleaned of any traditional watertribe chow.

"Want to go to the arena now?" he asked, uncharacteristically eager, fishing his last yuans out of his tattered pockets. "I can pay, and then we can-"

"No sir!" The two heard Narook protest, interrupting the preteen's sentence by bounding over from his observing perch and shoving the money back in his grimy hand. "This time, it's on the house. You take that pretty little lady out for a good time. Besides, it's almost sunset, and you got to hurry if you want to make it to the arena before dark." Skoochy grinned broadly, thanking the large man profusely as they exited the restaurant.

Pro-bending arena, here they come.

* * *

"Oh, wow!" Jinora gasped, clutching her book to her chest as she looked out from the attic window of the huge, domed golden building.

"Right? It's the catowl's pajamas, I tell ya. I wish the tournaments were still going on, you know that. Mako and Bolin, they used to let me stay here sometimes when it rained real bad or the triads were in my usual joint near the Station. They were good to vagabonds, being former ones themselves. I always wondered where they went after this place got turned inside out. I never saw them on the street. I'm glad they found a place to stay with you." Skoochy blushed slightly. "I'd bet that any place would be fine with you there." Jinora flushed pink, sliding her fingers subconsciously along the cover of the book she'd nearly forgotten about. He was so like the Earthbender from her story...

"Hey, Jinora?" Skoochy broke her train of thought, and she noted that he sounded vaguely nervous. "Today was totally aces. Can... Can I see you tomorrow?" The airbender beamed at him, easing his tightening heartstrings.

"Probably," she glanced worriedly out of the large window toward her home. "I might have to convince my father to let me out though. He's rather... protective." She grinned sheepishly. He nodded understandingly.

"Well, just in case, I don't want to get you home late so he has an excuse to not let you back tomorrow. We should get you to the docks." She nodded, following him out of the arena and across streets to where the ferry was about to land. The two young people sat on a bench similar to the one they were on that morning, talking and laughing about their day until a shout that sounded like Korra's called from behind them, attracting the airbender's attention.

"Jinora, there you are! It's time to go!"

"Promise I'll see you tomorrow?" Skoochy questioned, taking off his cap and running his nimble fingers through his shaggy black hair.

"I will make no such promises," Jinora smiled mysteriously, blushing slightly and collecting her book from beside her as she got up to leave. Waving airily, she departed on the ferry, winking back at the cute street urchin. When she turned around to speak to Avatar Korra, Skoochy whistled through his teeth.

What a girl...

* * *

"So, who was the boy?" Korra nudged her sort-of-little-sister, a twinkle in her cerulean blue eyes.

"Oh, just a new friend," Jinora grinned, slightly smug. The Avatar rolled her eyes in amusement. She knew that look, and he would be more than "just a friend."

She knew it.

**A/N: SQUEAL! I love them *hearts* and there will be one more part, maybe two more if I get an idea or someone gives one to me. Review please! It's the only way I can improve ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so horrible, I'm sorry! I haven't uploaded in freaking months… But yeah… I've gotten so many messages to update this, I thought maybe I should probably do that.**

**Watched the Season Finale when it premiered, and HOLY SHIT. No spoilers, just in case you've been living under a rock, but seriously... WOW. Well done, Bryke. I commend you. Anyway, this fanfic is completely discarding like, everything... But anyway, it's 5 1/2 years later and Makorra is a thing as well as Bosami (Bolin is a good rebound guy ;) ), and JINOOCHY IS A COUPLE NOW. Yay :) **

**Also, Pro-Bending is a thing once again and the Fire Ferrets are the team that won last season :)**

**Enjoy!**

A newly turned 16-year-old Jinora stared out her bedroom window, waiting for Skoochy to pick her up. They were going to a Pro-Bending banquet with the rest of the current residents of the Air Temple Island; Skoochy had finally joined a team! The airbender smiled fondly, thinking of the day two months ago when he found out he would be on a team the next season...

* * *

_"Jinora!" a warm, friendly voice rang out behind her, sounding as if the pro-bending championships had come early. The airbender turned around, smiling, to face her best friend Skoochy. He immediately picked her up and spun her around, laughing and beaming all the while. When he finally set her down, she staggered a bit, dazed, before shaking her head and grinning quizzically at the shaggy-haired earthbender. _

"_Want to explain that?" she prompted, folding her arms and smirking at his childlike behavior. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, gripping his hands together with a toothy, ear-to-ear grin. He chuckled at her face and then jumped up a little, almost too excited for words._

"_I GOT IN!" he suddenly burst out. "I'm gonna be on the Capital City Catgators as their new earthbender!" Jinora's mouth dropped open before she started jumping with her friend._

"_That's WONDERFUL, Skoochy!" Jinora squealed, airbending herself up to the male's height and hugging him tightly around the neck. "Congratulations!" They pulled apart, and she slowly let herself down from the height addition. _

_They stood there for a good few minutes, gazing into each other's eyes, unconscious of a smaller airbender creeping up on them. Skoochy leaned in closer, and Jinora inched upwards… After all the dancing around each other's feelings… Finally…_

"_Hey, what's up guys?"_

* * *

Giggling at how frustrated she'd been with Meelo that morning, Jinora continued daydreaming. She and Skoochy had been alone again the next day, and he'd finally kissed her.

It had been wonderful.

"Hey, dollface. You comin'?" Speaking of wonderful… The airbender turned around, skirt swishing, to greet her boyfriend on his Satocycle.

"Of course, Skoochy. Though I still don't know why you insist on calling me "dollface." I thought I taught you how to be more gentlemanly _years_ ago." She winked at him as she mounted the small motor vehicle, and he smirked, planting a kiss on her temple.

"I think I have the right to call you dollface, Jin. I _am_ your boyfriend." He smiled genuinely at her now, and she blushed, nudging him to get him to turn around.

"Come on," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall off. "We have to go, or we'll be late."

* * *

"Miss Jinora, Mr. Skoochy! Welcome to the Annual Pro-bending Banquet. Please find your seats at the designated table, or feel free to head straight to the dance floor; the band will be playing all night." Jinora readied herself for the pleading look that would be on her boyfriend's face when she turned to him, and sure enough…

"Pleeeeaaaaasseee, Jin! _Dancing!_ We haven't been dancing for _ages!" _

"Yeah, that's because _we can't dance. _And you know it. Remember what happened last time Asami tried teaching us? Meelo didn't talk to us for a week." She caught Skoochy's arm, dragging him over to a white-clothed table.

"Yeah, well, this is slow dancing. _Totally _different. There's no high kicks or anything in this one." Rolling her eyes, the airbender allowed herself to be persuaded onto the dance floor, muttering that this was _the only time they were doing this, you turtle-duck-faced earthbender. _

As the couple made their way to the middle of the floor, Bolin and Asami swirled past them, close looks being exchanged between them. Jinora smiled slightly, glancing around and spotting Mako and Korra being rather adorable as well. Love was really in the air today, she thought, tucking her head into the crook of Skoochy's neck. And she adored it.

"Jinora?" Skoochy interrupted her thoughts, his voice sounding slightly nervous. Looking up, confused, the airbender cocked an eyebrow.

"I… I've been thinking…" the Republic City native started, removing one of his strong hands from around her waist to run through his shaggy hair. "I mean, we've known each other since we were kids, and I know we've only actually, technically been dating for a few months, but I asked your dad and Mako and Bolin said it was a good idea and I've been thinking about it ever since I met you really, and I-"

"Skoochy!" Jinora placed her slim hand over Skoochy's rambling mouth.

"Grmmph?"

"Please get to the point, love."

"Oh. Right."

Jinora smiled at her boyfriend kindly, stroking the side of his face before inviting him to continue talking.

"Well. Uh," the hazel-eyed young man stuttered, "I… You… Oh, to hell with it." Bending down on one knee, Skoochy grabbed his girlfriend's left hand and took a small yet beautiful diamond ring out of his jacket pocket. "Jinora, will you marry me?"

Mouth opening wide in shock, the young airbender's eyes widened. Gazing at the sincerity and love in his beautiful eyes, Jinora felt joyful tears slip down her cheeks as she pulled Skoochy up from the ground and kissed him, hard.

"Of _course _I'll marry you, you stupid, stupid earthbender. I love you!"

Laughing gleefully, the young Pro-Bending player slid the ring onto his now-fiancé's left finger. Lifting her up and swinging her around happily, he finally noticed all the clapping around him. Blushing, Jinora glanced at the approving looks all around them.

Love was certainly in the air, she thought, brushing her painted lips against Skoochy's. Certainly.

**A/N: I do have one thing to say before someone yells at me- Legend of Korra is pretty much based on a sort of Industrial Revolution in a time around the 1920's, and at that time people married at the age of 15-18, so…. Don't judge please. And I needed a way to end this story because I had literally no idea what to do. So… yeah. Writers block sucks ass.**

**But ignoring my crappy ending to an unplanned story, I do have a multichapter AlbusSeverus/Scorpius fic in the works (if you like next gen Harry Potter) and a Clintasha songfic I'm working on (for the Avengers fans I know). If you like either of those fandoms, you can follow me and expect a post within the week on the songfic front. The multichap may take longer…**

**Anyway. Reviews are love! I need some. *hearts***


End file.
